Devices of the type described herein are of particular value where compression and burst-resistant connections are required for tubular conduits such as pipes or hoses. In particular, they are well adapted for robotic assembly. While the present invention will be described with relation to flexible hoses such as those used in automobiles, it is not to be limited thereto and the person of ordinary skill will readily recognize numerous other applications.
While rubber has been used for hoses in automobiles for many years, there are certain drawbacks which have become apparent. Specifically, rubber is sensitive to gasoline and is easily deteriorated by contact therewith. Thus, it is of substantial advantage to be able to use plastic materials in place of rubber.
However, the connectors as presently used are of the compressive screw type, normally comprising a metal band which encircles the hose to be connected and a screw means for tightening to the desired degree. As will be readily appreciated, clamps of the foregoing type cannot be installed by robots, but rather must be individually attached manually. Moreover, such prior art connectors are screwed together and comprise a multiplicity of individual parts. These, of course, are easily dropped, lost, or mislaid.
Nonetheless, replacement of rubber by plastic presents certain difficulties. Such hoses cannot be adequately sealed by the use of the aforementioned clamps; therefore, it is a problem to provide a connector which is both burst-resistant and fluid-tight. In addition, it is desirable that the connector be such that simple translational motion is sufficient to make the connection. Such motion is readily carried out robotically, without the necessity of any human intervention.